La petite mort
by Naamyon
Summary: Le temps d'un souffle coupé, par un soir tardif d'été, les anges partirent avant. - Song-fic sur la chanson 'La petite mort' de Coeur de Pirate


Hola! Oui, je n'écris que des fictions sur Fili et Kili à la B5A, mais bon, faut pas m'en vouloir hein... :P La fiction est sur le point de vue de Kili et Fili alternativement, on commence par Kili donc après voilà, ordre logique. J'espère que vous aimerez, parce-que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Ça faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire une song-fic et je l'ai enfin faite! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

_Le temps d'un souffle coupé__  
__Par un soir tardif d'été__  
__Les anges partirent avant__  
__Et leurs visages tachés de blanc_

* * *

Que se passe-t-il, mon frère? Pourquoi sommes nous tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, pourquoi ai-je si mal, pourquoi tes traits expriment-ils une douleur sans bornes? Et notre oncle, où est-il? Nous l'avons protégé, nous sommes tombés, mais je ne le vois plus maintenant. Est-il encore là, sain et sauf, où s'est-il envolé vers des lieux inconnus? Mon frère, quelle est cette peur dans tes yeux? Pourquoi me sers-tu si fort la main? Tu saignes, mon frère... Le sang coule sur ton menton, ton manteau est tâché du même liquide rouge. Qu'est-ce que cette lame qui te traverse? Et moi, pourquoi ai-je tellement mal au buste? On dirait que des milliers d'aiguilles m'ont transpercées, toutes en même temps. Que se passe-t-il, mon frère?

* * *

J_e crois qu'il est trop tard__  
__Pour t'avouer que j'ai mal__  
__À mon cœur__mourant__  
__Et mes souvenirs tachés de blanc_

* * *

J'ai mal, petit frère. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais peur, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je souffrais, il fallait que je reste fort pour toi, tu comprends? Tu n'es plus un enfant, je peux te le dire je pense, j'ai mal. Cette épée en mon sein me fait terriblement souffrir. Mais ce qui est pire, c'est de te voir comme ça, assommé de milles flèches, impuissant. C'est choquant de voir que je ne peux pas te réconforter. Je ne peux pas arrêter ta douleur. Non, non, mon frère! Ne pleure pas! Ravale ces larmes, elles me font encore plus mal que l'acier qui est en moi. Sois fort, c'est bientôt fini, nous allons partir ensemble. Notre oncle, il va bien. Il est partit avec quelqu'un à qui nous pouvons faire confiance. Ne fait pas un cas de ce sang qui me couvre, je n'en ai que faire. Concentre toi, essaie d'effacer ta douleur, tu verras, ça s'arrêtera bientôt.

* * *

_Si l'on me perd, sache que je serai la tienne__  
__Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera__  
__Car si l'on me perd,__  
__c'est seulement pour rester la tienne__  
__Et au creux de ses bras, la mort nous bercera_

* * *

D'accord mon frère, je vais rester fort. À condition que toi aussi, tu le sois. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, tu comprends? Je t'ai déjà surpris à pleurer, et ça m'a fait tellement mal de voir que mon frère n'était pas le héro indestructible de mes rêves. Mais ce n'est pas grave, quelques larmes, ce n'est rien, n'est-ce pas? Je veux simplement savoir que ce qui nous attend, cet autre monde, tu y seras entré la tête haute. Nous sommes des descendants de Durin, nous pouvons rester fort, même dans des moments comme celui-ci, pas vrai? Allez mon frère, c'est toi qui l'as dit, c'est bientôt fini, alors serre les dents. La douleur est forte, je sais. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Je souffre, j'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie d'arracher ces flèches mais elles sont trop profondément ancrées en moi. Nous allons braver cette épreuve, et si ça doit être la dernière, nous l'aurons fait comme de vrais guerriers.

* * *

_La pluie coule sur mes tempes__  
__La foudre chante ta descente__  
__Blottie contre ma vie__  
__Ton rire résonne et puis s'enfuit_

* * *

Je te vois, petit frère. La pluie et les autres bruits ambiants me bercent. Quand tu étais petit, tu étais tellement joyeux, tu sais? Nous jouions tout le temps ensemble. Tu riais beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup t'entendre rire, ça veux dire que tu es heureux. Je veux que tu sois heureux, et seulement là, je peux l'être aussi. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais tu veux bien... tu veux bien me sourire, s'il te plaît? Juste une dernière fois, pour que mon cœur soit moins lourd et que mes larmes deviennent des larmes de joie. Oui, ce sourire là, celui qui est sincère et dans lequel tu souris avec ton visage entier. Merci, mon frère, merci, maintenant je peux partir parce-que la dernière chose que j'aurais vue, c'est ton sourire, celui que j'adore tellement et contre lequel je donnerais ma vie. Je t'aime, petit frère.

* * *

_Je crois qu'il est trop tard__  
__Pour te dire que ça fait mal__  
__Mon cœur__n'est plus comme avant__  
__Car il s'endort tout doucement_

* * *

Ne pars pas encore, mon frère! Attends moi! Je veux rester avec toi jusqu'au bout, sans toi je ne suis rien, je sais qu'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps moi non plus. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas me lancer dans cette aventure tout seul. Je veux être avec toi pour affronter le tunnel de la mort. J'ai mal mon frère. J'ai mal. Aide moi mon frère. Mon frère! Reviens mon frère! Non, ne ferme pas les yeux! Mon frère, ma douleur deviens plus grande, reste avec moi, ne deviens pas froid! Non, mon frère, ta peau n'est pas si pâle! Non, non, non... Mon frère... Attend moi, je viens avec toi, je me sens si léger tout d'un coup, ta voix résonne en moi, je t'entend appeler mon nom. Oui, je viens avec toi, tu sauras m'attendre, j'arrive! Je suis là, avec toi, j'aurais donné ma vie pour la tienne mais c'est plutôt pour notre oncle que nous sommes morts. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes ensemble, et pour toujours. Je viens, prend moi la main et allons-y ensemble, car je t'aime, mon frère.


End file.
